vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hajime Saito
Summary Hajime Saitō is a supporting character from the Rurouni Kenshin manga and anime series. He is the former captain of the third unit of the special police force known as Shinsengumi. Currently, a police officer who works for the Department of Internal Affairs, owned by the Meiji Government. After a long-standing rivalry with Kenshin since the days of the Bakumatsu era, Saitō holds begrudging respect for the wanderer and has come often to his aid on their missions to save the country. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Hagime Saito (real name). Gorō Fujita (alias) Origin: Rurouni Kenshin Gender: Male Age: 34 (main series), 39 (Hokkaidō arc) Classification: Swordsman, Police Officer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Sword Master, Well-versed in hand-to-hand combat Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Comparable to Kenshin and can trade blows with those capable of harming him) Speed: Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (His swordplay is stated to be faster than a rifle, is evenly matched with Kenshin) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class+ Durability: City Block level+ (Withstood an explosion this big) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Katana Intelligence: Saitou's superior intellect and perseverance compensated his less efficacious swordsmanship against Kenshin. He is more than capable of competing on an equal footing against the former assassin thanks to his ingenuity exploiting his opponents' weaknesses and being able to utilize all available means to fight. He is also skilled and experienced in leading a group. Weaknesses: Because Saito is left-handed, his right side is left unprotected during any of his Gatotsu attack styles (including Zeroshiki); thus, a swift enough adversary could evade and counter it by striking him there, just like Kenshin and Shishio did. Most of the Gatotsu variations rely on leg strength; consequently, if Saito’s legs are injured, the Gatotsu’s speed and power are significantly dropped. Another problem is the amount of distance and space required to perform the technique, if the opponent gets too close, Saito will either adapt to the circumstances (e.g., kick the opponent away) or be forced to use his most potent technique, Zeroshiki. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *''Gatotsu'' (牙突, "fang's stab") - a special left-handed thrust variant of the Shinsengumi's Hirazuki method, and its different approaches: :*''Ishiki'' (壱式, The First Stance) - the standard, shoulder-level ground attack. He prepares by dropping into a partial crouch, both knees bent, left arm drawn back and right extended forward; he grasps the kashira (endcap of the tsuka, or hilt) of his sword with his left hand and rests the tips of the fingers of his right hand (usually the thumb) on the blade near its tip :*''Nishiki'' (弐式, The Second Stance) - a downward-striking attack. The direction of the Nishiki thrust is narrower, as well. :*''Sanshiki'' (参式, The Third Stance) - an upward-striking attack. Prepared identically to the Ishiki, he uses it to intercept an opponent assaulting him from above, directing his blade into the air instead of immediately forward. :*''Zeroshiki'' (零式, The Zero Stance) - Gatotsu's strongest method. It is an attack performed at point-blank range using all his upper body strength. This stance, unlike the first three, requires no prior preparation or footwork. :*'Sword-less' Gatotsu - The motion of the Gatotsu can also be used even with his bare hands. His fighting style most resembles boxing as he possesses terrific footwork, defense, and tremendous speed and power, thus enabling him to execute his style even without a sword. *'Personal Skills' :*'The Mind's Eye' - Compared to Kenshin who is more likely to only "feel" the expected outcome of the battle, Saito can use his intuition more logically during or outside a battle. The former Shinsengumi member can read one's hidden feelings, motives, and weaknesses just by exchanging words, reading facial expressions, and observations. Note: Not to be confused with the similarly - named character from Zero no Tsukaima. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Samurai Category:Antiheroes Category:Police Officers Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Studio Deen Category:Gallop Category:Tier 8